


Sakakuras troublesome birthday

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Birthday, Death, M/M, Sad, Tragic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Unlike my other birthday fics this isn't as sweet





	Sakakuras troublesome birthday

Sakakura couldn't believe he was stuck within a killing game on his birthday. Not only was chisa dead, he was failing munakata once again as he was unable to do anything 

He sighed as he slid down the wall munakata had been acting strange ever since he confessed to him in the hall 

Sakakura would of sworn he had reached for his katana but he shook that thought off, he had to find munakata who had been seemingly avoiding him since his sudden confession in the hallway 

He was regretting it and a new weight set on his chest from his own emotions as he reflected on his actions 

No... He shook his head, he couldn't allow things to get to him, If he did he'd be of even less use to the man he loved 

With that thought in mind he got to his feet and set off to do something useful

....

Only an hour later though he found himself in the same position as before a hand over a bleeding wound as he cursed the band on his wrist 

He was of no use to munakata this way and by now he was certain munakata was avoiding him on purpose 

He felt abandoned and he probably had been, as if munakata just walked away and left him behind to die... He deserved no less 

Right now he was a liability all thanks to that stupid glowing bracelet 

....

Yet another time passes but this time when he wakes there is no munakata beside him, no comforting weight on his chest 

There is nothing and it's driving him mad not to know the other is safe

He forces himself to his feet and begins his tiredless search for munakata once more

As the time sets in again his search has turned up nothing and in a moment of desperation he cuts off the very limb that had earned him so much 

He can't afford to fall asleep this time, what if the traitor got to his love

What if munakata was dead because of his idiocy... He couldn't allow it 

With a shake of his head he continues, a plan forming within his foggy mind and no matter how much he wants to see munakata at least one last time he knows he won't last much longer 

That thought alone is what spurs him past searching for him and towards the one place he knows will set his beloved free 

....

His heart aches as it grasps onto the last moments he had spent with the other but he can't bring himself to regret it as he clasps the last switch 

Munakata will be safe and that means more to him then anything else 

With him in mind he uses the last of his strength to pull the switch down his body weight doing most of the work 

A few light puffs escape him, it's hard to breathe but he continues to fight as moments of the two of them run through his mind 

He just wants a second more of that existence... Just one more second 

His breathing stops as a smile falls upon his face, he remembers a time when they were happy, knows that munakata is safe, knows he hasn't failed him, that he's done his job and then he's gone 

He disappears forever just as munakata slams through the door tears streaming down his face 

His one eye full off water that won't stop leaking, he can see his dead form and knows it's to late 

He was to late, once again 

In a moment of weakness he pulls the other into his arms, smooths back his hair, touches his now cold face tenderly 

This will be their last moments together for munakata and he needs to savour them 

These few untainted seconds of freedom where he can finally tell him the secret that he hadn't been able to say 

Had never been able to tell him and now never will 

He had been searching for him but he found him to late once again, it wasn't until the glowing band had dropped and stopped it's glow did he know 

He pressed a soft kiss to the others forehead admiring a smile he had rarely ever seen 

"I love you too sakakura, I loved you too and I always will" with his heart having finally spoken it's words he leaves without a sound 

This time knowing to late didn't mean he had failed


End file.
